


Sling and a Miss

by flowersforgraves



Series: BTHB [24]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Broken Bones, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: A rest day turns out to be less than restful.





	Sling and a Miss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



> prompt from Flammenkobold (via discord): arm in a sling with Teal'c or Carter
> 
> (card [here](https://flowersforgraves.tumblr.com/post/177921515881/); all prompts are claimed and I will be setting up my new card shortly)

Janet sets Teal’c up with a bandage and mild painkillers and strict instructions to rest up. “Rest up,” in this case, means a Star Wars marathon with Sam in her living room, armed with cups of hot cocoa and bowls of buttered popcorn. They’re hunkered down and halfway through _Return of the Jedi_ (Teal’c insists they watch in release order, and this really isn’t a hill Sam wants to die on, so she doesn’t even complain when the first tape he put in was _A New Hope_ ) when the phone rings.

“Carter speaking,” Sam says, sounding much more put-together than she has any right to, wearing old paint-stained clothes and wrapped in a fleece blanket as she is. Teal’c hasn’t perfected his professional voice -- or rather, hasn’t bothered to distinguish his professional tone from his personal relationships tone. Her face grows serious as she listens, occasionally nodding and twirling a pen around her fingers restlessly. “Understood,” she says finally.

Teal’c arches an eyebrow at her when she puts the phone down in a wordless question. She sighs in response, rubbing her eyes. “They want me to come back to the base,” she tells him. “I need to be there sometime in the next hour.”

“Do you require assistance?” Teal’c asks, standing.

“No,” Sam says. “Well, probably not. You’re supposed to be resting anyway. Go ahead and finish the movie, if you want.”

“I will go with,” Teal’c informs her, leaving no room for her to question him.

She tries anyway. “No. Janet will have my head if you hurt yourself any worse.”

Teal’c walks out the door and buckles himself into the passenger seat of Sam’s car before she can stop him. She follows him out to the car, sighs heavily, and doesn’t bother to say anything else before she starts the car and gets them on the road back to Cheyenne Mountain. He’s asleep by the time they pull up to the gate, so Sam leaves him sleeping there while she goes into the base.

It’s about twenty minutes later that she gets a radio message from the corporal on duty. “ _Colonel Carter?”_ her voice crackles over the low hum of static.

“Yes,” Sam says, grabbing her radio off the table.

_“Um,”_ the corporal says, _“the -- sir, Teal’c is on his way to find you.”_

Sam blinks. “Okay,” she says, uncertain. “Is there an issue?”

The corporal -- she must be new, getting used to the Stargate Program’s eccentricities took a bit -- coughs faintly. _“No, sir, I just -- does he have clearance?”_

Sam almost laughs. The only reason she doesn’t is many, many meetings’ worth of keeping a straight face. “Yes, he does,” she says instead.

There’s a long pause. _“Yes, sir,”_ the corporal says, sounding guilty as hell. _“Um. We may have tried to stop him?”_

This time she can’t stop the sigh from escaping. “If you need medical attention --”

_“No, sir,”_ the corporal says quickly. _“We’re all fine. I just -- I’m sorry to bother you, Colonel.”_

She looks up as Teal’c walks into the lab, looking as disgruntled as she’d ever seen him outside of combat. His arm is secured in a sling, probably courtesy of Janet, and hands Sam a card with strict rest instructions. “Carter out,” she says, and puts her hands over her face.


End file.
